


Mercy

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Rescue, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on Tumblr asked for Slave!Mitaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Hux buys him from a Hutt for cheap. He had only been visiting the Hutt to make some semblance of a deal with this particular cartel. From the corner of his eye he had seen some of the guards dragging a slave over to one of the Hutt’s cages and he couldn’t help but turn and give it his full attention.

*It’s feeding time for my pets,* the Hutt had rumbled, waving a dismissive hand in that direction, *Pay it no mind.*

But Hux did pay it mind. He watched as the cloth that had been tied around the slave’s hips was torn off and he stepped forward without knowing why. He picked the cloth back up and pressed it against the startled looking slave, turning his attention to the Hutt. “How much is he?”

*He’s broken! Has a weak throat and can’t even swallow properly!*

“How much?”

The Hutt sighed but soon threw out a number and Hux found himself paying, taking the slave by the arm and leading him away once their business was concluded.

* * *

“Lieutenant, report.”

“Weapons will be online and ready in four, General!”

Hux nodded his head, offering Mitaka a rare approving look before walking past him on the bridge.

The former Hutt slave smiled, looking back down at his terminal to focus on his work. He owed Hux his life and was focused on making him proud of him.


End file.
